And Its Begining to Snow
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Angel and Collins go for a walk in the snow. Pure fluff!


And It's Beginning to Snow

A/N: I do not own Rent. Oh and this is AU considering that it's the next Christmas and Angel is alive.

* * *

"Angel, it's cold."

"But it's beautiful!" The glamorous drag queen held out her arms and spun around amongst the flurries, "Dontcha think?"

"I think it's cold, that's what I think."

"Oh, don't be a grump," Angel grinned, skipping through the snow.

"How long are we going to be out here?"

"Until I get bored," Angel smirked, which meant most-likely forever. Collins rolled his eyes and followed along behind her. She was perfect – her smile, her laugh, her heart. She was his everything. He could tolerate freezing to the bone for her, right?

"Honey," Angel asked, "Have you ever made a snow angel."

"When I was a kid, yeah."

"I used to make them all the time. Let's go it!"

"_Now_?" Collins' eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

"Of course now, silly. There's plenty of snow…"

"But…"

"_Please_, baby?" Angel begged, sticking her lower lip out. She knew Collins could not resist her.

"Alright," he gave in, "I swear, girl, you got me around that little finger of yours."

Angel giggled, grabbed his hand, and dragged him down into a patch next to her.

"What if someone sees?"

"Since when have we ever been concerned with what people think?" Angel asked, "Now hurry before the park closes."

She laid down in the snow, spreading out her arms and legs, and began to move. Collins rolled his eyes again and followed her lead. Laughing, Angel hopped up to admire her work.

"I love snow angels, they are so beautiful."

"Aren't near as beautiful as my Angel," Collins said, hopping up from the ground and pulling her closer to him, "Right, girl?"

"Right," Angel smiled, "Collins, do you _really _hate the snow?"

"No, I guess I don't really hate it."

"Good. So you won't mind if I were to do _this_…" Angel grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him. Collins turned around to face her, his jaw falling lax.

"Did you just…"

"_Mmhmm_," Angel smiled sweetly, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, really now? It's war, baby girl!" Collins began to chase her. Angel ran across the park, stopping by the jungle gym to catch her breath.

"Got you," Collins said, catching up to her.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Your ass is mine."

"It already was."

"Good point," Collins thought it over again, "Alright then…your punishment will be…this!" Collins grabbed a bunch of snow and smashed it on top of Angel's head.

"Ah!" Angel ducked away, "My wig!"

"You are such a girl," Collins laughed.

"You aren't complaining, are you?" Angel asked quickly.

"No, never," Collins pulled her into his arms again and kissed her nose, causing her to scrunch it, but smile.

"Come on, baby girl," Collins grabbed her hand, "Let's go home. I think there's two cups of hot chocolate waiting for us there."

"And extra marshmallows?"

"Anything for you."

The duo hurried home back to Angel's apartment. After shedding their snow-soaked coats, both poured some steaming hot chocolate into their mugs. Angel grabbed the bag of marshmallows and ripped it open. She proceeded to stuff her cup full of marshmallows.

"Woah, I think you got more marshmallows than chocolate, Ange," Collins laughed.

"I like marshmallows. Sue me."

They took the mugs and headed into the living room where a Christmas tree stood. It was a bit dilapidated but it suited them.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Angel smiled.

"I know."

"Christmas is up there right along with Halloween for me. But Halloween comes first."

"Explain that to me."

"Well," Angel fished out a marshmallow and popped it into her mouth, "Christmas is too commercial now. It seems like no one cares about the baby in a manger any more just as long as they get their big screen TVs."

"I know what you mean."

"It's sad – people can be so selfish on the most selfless day ever. That's why Halloween is first."

Collins nodded, seeing her point. Angel never was religious of philosophical, but he knew that she believed in something. He supposed he did too.

"Did you really hate the snow? I am sorry I threw that snowball if you did. I didn't mean to make it more miserable for you."

"When I am with you, baby, I am never miserable."

"Good. I was worried I owed you one."

"Oh, you aren't getting off the hook _that _easily. You can make it up to me, you know."

"How?"

"I can think of a few ways."

"I like the way you think, Professor," Angel giggled as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
